


Lewd Fabric

by Euwrecker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, spats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euwrecker/pseuds/Euwrecker
Summary: Brendan couldn't resist the allure of May's camel toe. The pussy game was too strong and he came to collect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A glorified shitpost I created as a concept for a commission someone's drawing for me. Maybe I'll post a link here someday.

“You want to fuck me through my spats!” May was in disbelief. Brendan and her were shooting the shit at a hotel they were spending the night it when he casually made his statement.

“Yeah your tights? Compression shorts?” Brendan gestured at her crotch. “Your pussy mounds are obscene. I mean, whenever I see you out of your jean shorts, the camel toe is unreal. You never keep them on when we have sex and I want to try it out for once!”

May mouth hung open and her brain froze for a few moments before replying “b-but how?”

“What do you mean, “How”? I fuck you through your spats.” Brendan shrugged at her, seeing nothing wrong with his logic.

“So, I cut a hole in my shorts and you fuck me through the hole?” May made an expression similar to her face when trying to figure out algebra

“No, you keep your spats as they are. I fuck your pussy and the fabric will conform to my penis, creating a unique and pleasing sensation.”

“No, you little shit! that’s going to chaff!”

“Lubricant,” Brendan countered.

“Lubri-can’t!” May shot back.

“Tch, bullshit!” Brendan snapped. “How many times have we done kinky stuff? You’re going to draw the line at “spatfucking” and not that male gardevoir we-”

“NOPE NOPE, SHUT THE HELL UP! I’LL DO IT!” May raised her hands and acquiesced. “It was a really awkward Pokemon Center trip that night and I don’t want to be reminded of it. I’ll let you fuck me with my spats on.”

“AWWW YEEEAH!” Brendan jumped off the bed, pumping his fists.

“Please kill me” May muttered softly.

 

May slipped off her jean shorts, leaving only the spats on. She thought about how if she wore panties under them, maybe Brendon wouldn’t have gotten so horny staring at her camel toe all the time.

“You used to wear a miniskirt instead, what happened?” May’s current tank top/jean short combo was far removed from her old standby.

“That fashion got out of date and it’s too warm to wear a button up with a collar,” May replied bluntly before adding, “and maybe because too many people looking at my pussy instead of wanting to battle!”

May stomped over to the bed and threw herself onto it. Turning herself over towards brendan, she spread her legs wide and beckoned him. Brendan wasn’t wrong when he remarked about her camel toe. Her mons pubis and vagina lips were prominent, the spats and their soft shimmer helped accentuate the shape of her genitals. She might has well had not been wearing anything.

“J-just get this over with!” She stammered nervously.

Brendan rubbed his hands together before producing a bottle of lubricant from his pocket and joining her on the bed.

“This is a special bottle of lube that contains a potent aphrodisiac that’ll make you cum like a fire hydrant.” Brendan stated with a straight face.

“What, really?”

“Nah, I’m just screwing with you, it’s just peppermint!” With that, Brendan poured a generous amount of lube onto May’s groin.

May moaned softly. 

“oh, cold”. Her spats were getting slick from the lubricant and she could feel it seeping through the fabric. May licked her lips in anticipation.

Brendan could sense she was getting worked up and began to massage the lubricant all over her crotch.

May’s hips started to rock in response and she began adjusting herself to make things easier for him.

Once he was sure everything below her waist was soaked, brendan went to work on May’s clit. All her reluctance was gone and he could tell from her moaning and rocking that she was down for whatever.

He made a circular motion around her clit. Like flicking an analog stick, his thumb’s movements sent May into fits of yelping and shaking.

“I’m gonna do it, May.” Brendan took off his shorts and underwear in one go. His cock, free from its confines, sprang out freely and hung strongly in front of May.

May could tell Brendan was harder than usual. Way harder. His dick was rock hard and the veins were pulsing intensely. 

“Wow,” May managed to utter before Brendan placed his penis onto her pussy.

He smacked his member against her clit a few times, sending her into another fit of pleasure. She had to admit to herself that the feeling of the fabric added a certain bit of intensity compared to the times they typically had sex.

Brendan finally had enough and decided to go onto the main event. He guided his cock against the entrance of May’s pussy and began to make his way inside through her spats.

At first, it felt like barrier was stopping him from entering her, but somehow the fabric wasn’t tearing. Like what Brendan described earlier. The spandex was conforming to his dick like it was a condom. Centimeter by centimeter, she could feel him entering her. The spats were so soaked with lube that she felt almost none of the friction she was fearing.

“It’s feels-AHhh, nice, but I don’t think you’re gonna get-OOH- all the way in!”

Brendan was only a quarter of his length inside of her and he took her statement as a challenge. He tried pushing through even harder.

May didn’t seem to mind much. In fact, she lifted her tank top up and flashed him her breasts in hopes of getting him even more aroused.

Feeling encouraged, Brendan changed strategy and began making harder, more deliberate thrusts. May’s eyes perked up and her moans grew more intense. With each thrust, she could feel herself getting more and more full.

“SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT” May was losing herself to the feeling of brendan forcing himself deeper and deeper. The only thought left in her mind was how grateful she was for buying quality brand shorts.

She grabbed the lubricant bottle herself and slathered some onto her breasts pouring the rest onto both their genitalia.

“Ya like that, bitch!? Feels good, right?!” 

May nodded in response, biting her lip. “Yeah! Keep fucking me!”  
Brendan’s motivation, and his thrusting, intensified. Every jab his cock head grinded against the fabric of May’s spats, persistently attempting to reach ever closer to the entrance of her womb. Neither of them could tell, but the spandex was beginning to tear.

May reached out for brendan’s hands and they joined in an embrace. The resistance from the tights was forcing Brendan to use all her strength and May was becoming overwhelmed.

RRRRRRRRIIIP 

 

“GAAAAAAAAAH!” May’s sputtered as her eyes widened. Brendan’s last thrust pierced through the spats and the sudden impact of his cock against May’s cervix sent a shockwave through her abdomen. Her whole body convulsed involuntarily and she felt herself leak all over Brendan and the bed.

“AHHHhhhAHH!” The feeling of release and the penetration into May’s deepest place was too much for Brendan as well, and he abruptly ejeculated directly into her womb.

Multiple, forceful spurts filled May to the brim. Like someone had shot a super soaker directly inside her. She was too fuck-drunk to form sentences, instead she panted and wagged her tongue at him. Brendan hugged her tight, his penis still blowing its load into her, and they shared a deep kiss.

 

May held her torn spats to her face, staring at it in shame while Brendan massaged her shoulders.

“These cost 2000 Pokédollars each,” May said tearfully. “I hope you’re willing to buy me some new ones, Brendan.”

Brendan pounded his fist into his chest with confidence. “No prob, baby. I’ll buy as many as you need as long as we get to do this again!”

May turned back to look at the torn shorts and began laughing in resignation before breaking into a sob.

“My brand!” May cried before burrowing her face into the lube and semen covered tights.


End file.
